clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Abusive and Neglectful Parents or Siblings
Abusive and neglectful parents and siblings (AANPS) are quite abusive and neglectful to their pookie/sibling(s), as the title may suggest. In the worst cases, they are mean to their entire family. but wghats isnt neglectful! Usually, the sibling is abusive. Some people want mean/neglectful siblings and parents for the sake of drama, which is the source of many AANPS. However, AANPS can sometimes be pookie haters. You may tell on an abusive sibling, and leave if the parents are mean. If it continues or they follow you around, report them for harassment, ignore them, try to remember their username so you can tell Club Penguin about it, and leave the igloo (if you're still there). Abusive Mumus/Duh Duhs While seemingly rare, these kinds of parents can spring up anywhere. Usually, they act rich and sweet and rarely ever notice non-member pookies. The only times they do is so they can be mean to them and super nice to all the rare pookies they have. Sometimes they are pookie haters. Common Phrases * "hills/kills/skills (pookie's name)" * “bits/flaps/kits/kiks (pookie's name)” * "locks/traps (pookie's name) in closet/cage/box/room/playpen" What To Do if You Have Abusive Parents If you feel your parents are abusive, go on a fake brb. But if you really have to brb, look at the chat logs. When/if the parents start to abuse, report hem for bullying/being mean, ignore them and leave the igloo. If any other pookies are suffering, ask them to do the same and go to the Pet Shop. If they don't want to, that's okay. Respect their choice and leave. Neglectful Mumus/Duh Duhs These are scarce and are much rarer than abusive mumus/duh duhs. They just flat out ignore pookies and their needs, and are usually pookie haters. They may pay attention to one sibling, and ignore the others, similar to abusive parents. What To Do if You Have Neglectful Parents Make sure they're really ignoring you. Maybe they're just on a long BRB, or the computer logged them off on accident. If you're sure, you may leave. You can't report them for not doing anything. Again, ask your siblings if they want to come with you, and respect their choices. Unless the mumu/duh duh follows you, there's no need to do anything besides ignoring them. Abusive Siblings (Wistas/Broders/Biggies/Middles) These are quite common, and usually it is a wista who is abusive. A sibling who is mean to you because you're a non-member/they're a pookie hater/no reason is abusive, and a sibling who is abusing you because you were abused before is still technically abusive. Common Phrases: * "bits/kiks/kits/drowns/etc (sibling's name)" * "takes (sibling's name)'s elmo doll/dora doll/toy/teddy/bunny" * "mumu (sibling's name) is being mean to mwe!" (to get you in trouble when you've done nothing) * "sticks tongue out at (sibling's name)" * "traps/locks (sibling's name) in cage/closet/playpen/box/room" * "steals (sibling's name)'s dresses/favorite (object here)" What To Do if You Have Abusive Siblings Tell Mumu/Duh Duh. If they don't care or don't believe you, ask your other siblings if they want to leave too, and leave. Don't forget to ignore and report the mean sibling for bullying/harassment. Neglectful Siblings (Biggies/Middles) These are extremely rare, and only occur with biggies and sometimes middles. They are the only family that are old enough to be in charge, yet they ignore you and what you need. What To Do if You Have Neglectful Siblings Make sure they're neglecting you. If they are, tell Mumu/Duh Duh when they come home. If they don't do anything or don't care, ask anybody if they want to leave with you, pack up, and go to the Pet Shop. However, you do not have to leave, as the biggy/middle is mostly unimportant compared to the mumu and duh duh. Do not report or ignore the neglectful sibling. Trivia * You may stay in an abusive mumu’s igloo, but don’t forget to ignore them, and report them for harassment when you leave. * DO NOT BE THE BAD GUY! To you, it may seem fun to be an AANPS, but it is likely everyone will start to think you're a pookie hater, which may not be ideal for you. * Stay calm. Don't be "that pookie" who yells over everything. Nobody likes that. * Sometimes, only one pookie will be abused while a family member favors another one. Category:Fam Fam Category:Pookies Category:Creatures Category:Dangers Category:Evil